


Sunsets Paint the Sky

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artists, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Watching the Sunset, art quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Dean and Cas watch the sunset.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sunsets Paint the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [saltnhalo](https://saltnhalo.tumblr.com/) for the challenge to write a fic in thirty minutes or less based on [this art post](https://knightiesart.tumblr.com/post/616413822040817664/some-of-my-favorite-sky-doodles).
> 
> Edit: Edited but not beta'd

_"Everytime an artist dies, God lets them paint the sky to say goodbye."_

Castiel’s not sure who said that, but he wishes he could meet them, if only to tell them they were _mostly_ right. It wasn't Chuck who ensured that every artist who ever lived got to paint their own sunset, but rather a long forgotten group of angels. This group of very dedicated angels made sure every artist, from students who doodled in class when they were supposed to be learning to world-renowned artists, from beginners who used YouTube to teach them how to paint to some of the greatest artists who ever created and everyone in between, had the tools they needed to craft a sunset only they could create, as per God's instructions. It's funny, Castiel thinks, how humans claim no two sunsets are exactly the same, how each sunset is unique, when they have no idea how true it is. Then again, humans have always amazed Castiel for as long as they have existed, maybe even before then, when God showed the angels his blueprints for how he planned to engineer humanity. 

Although Castiel has to admit (since it's apparently no secret) no human amazes him and continues to amaze him more than the one and only Dean Winchester.

Truly, and without a doubt, one of the most amazing human beings ever created, even though Dean would never admit it. The green-eyed beauty would rather face ten apocalypses simultaneously than accept a genuine compliment, but Castiel is no stranger to Dean’s insecurities. Castiel learned and accepted long ago that the hunter's crippling self-doubt is part of him, and likely always will be, but he doesn't let that stop him from reminding Dean how radiant he is, how radiant his soul is. He'll never tire of letting Dean know there are supernovae which shine less bright than his soul; he'll, especially, never tire of how furiously Dean blushes when Cas tells him this, and the embarrassed way Dean commands him to "Shut up, Cas".

Even though Cas loves Dean’s reaction, Dean won't ever truly understand just how special he is, how bright his soul is. It's not his fault; he doesn't know what Cas knows (how Cas has seen millions of souls during humanity's entire existence, and how Dean’s the only soul who shines as bright as his does) and he doesn't understand souls like Cas does (how no soul was supposed to shine like Dean’s, but his did anyways, as if even his very essence said _No, you don't get to tell me what to do_ and then rebelled) and it doesn't help that Dean has insecurities most people couldn’t even begin to fathom.

So Castiel tries to help Dean understand, by _showing_ him; he takes Dean to one of his favorite spots to watch the sunset.

There's a hill Castiel discovered which is excellent for watching the sun go down, and that’s where he takes Dean. Castiel sits in the grass and pulls Dean down into the space between his legs. He wraps his arms around Dean's waist as the hunter leans back against him. The two of them sit like that, chest to back, legs stretched out in front of them, with Dean’s hands resting on Castiel's, in the tall grass watching the sky and its colors shift.

Red of the setting sun turns bright orange, bathing the world in a warm glow. 

When the orange changes to pink, lighting up the world with a romantic glow, that's when Dean speaks for the first time since they arrived.

"It's beautiful."

Cas tears his attention away from the sunset and looks at Dean. The pink, almost purple, glow of the setting sun highlights Dean's face and if he were human, Castiel is sure he would have forgotten how to breathe, a phenomena he never truly understood before he met Dean. "Beautiful doesn’t begin to describe it."

The pink fades to purple then blue.

Neither of them say another word as they sit in on the hill, in the same position, Dean watching the sun go down and Castiel watching the sunset's colors bathe Dean in a colorful glow, with Castiel making a mental note to go to Heaven and personally thank the artist who created the sunset he got to experience with Dean in that moment.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!
> 
> Edit: There's a rebloggable [ Tumblr version](https://sapphirecobalt-1.tumblr.com/post/630095586707865600/sunsets-paint-the-sky). Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
